pokemon genesis : the dark force
by chimchar18
Summary: this is the story of a boy who is trying to save the world from a evil pokemon force
1. Chapter 1:Dawn of the darkness

Note this story may have some fakemon

This happened Long long ago before the regions and it is responsible for generation creation, all the pokemon live freely without a particular area. During that time Ryan was the champion and the ancestors of the current elite four and gym leaders were the elite four and gym leader. They had the same gym as now but not with modern facility. This is a story of a boy who defeated captured and saved the world for attack of legendaries

One night Ryan, the champion of the world was on a plain and watched the beautiful sky. Suddenly a light streaked through the night sky. He rushed to the place where the light hit. On his way he saw a strange thing. On next second he screamed and fell down.

Suddenly a light flashed before Rio, a boy who is sleeping at his bed. He woke up there he saw is an Arceus. Using it's telepathy power Arceus said to Rio that the world is in big trouble and I saw you have the potential to save it from the dark energy. He said,"WH...Wha...What?" .Arceus said "don't be afraid I need your help. I'll give you a pokemon to start your journey and I'll give you a suit that prevent you from shadow pokemon attacks and prevent them from controlling you".

Rio asked," what happened to others? What happened to gym leaders, elite 4 and champions?" .Arceus replied" they all are taken away, taken away by dark pokemon they also take the control of all legendaries. Remaining are you and me. There is no time for speaking they planned to control the world so choose your starter and start your journey.

Narrator: what is the problem to the world? What is will be his starter? Read the next chapter

Author: this is my first story so there may be some mistakes and please don't forget to give a review.


	2. Chapter 2 : the adventure begins

NOTE: there may be fakemon and grammar or spelling mistake as my mother tongue is not English

Arceus asked Rio "what Pokemon do you want?" Rio said to Arceus "I choose Chimchar".Arceus said "as you wish". Suddenly a Chimchar appeared before the Rio. It was surrounded by a white aura. "How can I catch Pokemon"asked keeps calm for a few seconds, and then a golden aura appeared around Arceus. Suddenly a five poke ball appeared before him and it was surrounded by a white aura like Chimchar. "How can I save the people from the dark Pokemon?"Asked Rio. Defeat the every dark legendaries to save the people, for that first you must defeat all the gym leaders and the elite four.

"Can I start my journey I was excited," said Rio. "Sure, but don't forget to wear this pure armor to protect you from dark attack" said Arceus. Suddenly his dress changed and it was also surrounded by White aura. "Rio, where are you going "a sound whispered in the ears of Rio. On the next second a knight appeared before the Rio, that knight was surrounded by a dark aura he was surrounded by a dark aura and he sat on a black horse and that was also surrounded by dark aura. "Oh! The Arceus was here too, then it is easy for me to do two jobs in one" Knight said. "What? Why do you need me?" Asked Arceus.

"Ha-ha-ha, TO CONVERT YOU TO INTO DARK "The dark Knight shouted and started to attack them. "Rio get out of here… I can't protect two of us for a long time," said Arceus. Rio gets out of his house.

When he gets out of the home, he saw Pokemon walking like zombie. Suddenly a boy at Rio's age came before him and he asked, how? How do you survive from the attack of the dark knight? How is your dress surrounded by White aura instead of brown? How did you get that Chimchar surrounded by White aura? Rio asked that boy, "Why are you curious to know about everything?," he replied, "If I defeated and kill you I can't know these things HaHAHA,"Rio said, "You mad, do you have that much confidence?," that boy replied, "confidence? I bet, stop talking let's begin my first battle" Rio said, "that's not only your first, my first too, any way lets begin battle" "Go Piplup," said that boy. "Go Chimchar and use scratch," said Rio. Chimchar used scratch and that attack fell as critical hit. "Ha-ha is this your best?" said that boy. "Uh? You want better? Then, Chimchar use scratch," said Rio. "Dark Piplup counter it with pound," said that boy. Dark Piplup evaded the attack and hit the Chimchar with pound. "Ha-ha what a dull speed, a snail can beat that" said that boy. "Aargh, don't give up Chimchar, you can do it," said Rio. "OK Piplup lets finish this with pound," said that boy. "Chimchar dodge and attack with scratch," said Rio. Chimchar dodged that attack and use scratch and finished dark Piplup.

"WHAT? YOU DEFEATED THE POWER OF THE DARK? UNBELIVABLE!" said that boy. "I win so, you have to answer my questions" said Rio. "What is your name? How did you get that Piplup?" asked Rio. "My name is Jason and I got that from professor Oak who was converted into dark person by dark knight" said that boy. After saying that he started to walk away from that place. After Jason started to leave that place, Rio saw Jason's pokedex fell on the ground. "Hey you left your pokedex," Rio shouted. "You deserve it, as you defeated me" said Jason.

Narrator: As our hero deserve his first victory against his rival. He heads toward the first gym in pewter city. Can he defeated his opponents and gym leader?


	3. Chapter 3: Fights for a friend

Note: This story may contain Fakemon and will have grammar mistakes as my mother tongue is not English

After defeating Jason, Rio started to walk towards route1. Before he put a step on the route 1 Rio heard another voice telling him to stop. When he stopped, he saw another boy stood before him. He seems to two years older than Rio. "Where are you going without fighting me?" Asked that boy. "You look like Jason but you seem to be older than him. Who are you?" asked Rio. "Yes I am his elder brother. My name is Jaden and I am the one who will defeat and kill you" said Jaden. "You have same confidence as Jason but I am going to defeat you like him" said Rio. "Don't forget that I defeated the first gym leader" said Jaden. "Then it is going to be a tough battle and why do you come here after you defeated first gym?" asked Rio. "I come here to defeat you and grant my master's wish" said Jaden. "Who is your master?" asked Rio. "You don't know? Well, well, that's me," said dark knight, who appeared behind Jaden. "DARK KNIGHT?" Rio shouted. "Master!" Jaden exclaimed, and bows down before dark knight. "Show your respect by defeating him," said dark knight. "Yes master," said Jaden. "Let's finish this," Jaden said to Rio. "But first we have to start it," said Rio.

"Chimchar! I choose you!" said Rio. "Go! Grotle!" said Jaden. "Grotle!" Rio exclaimed and checked his pokedex. "Oh! You evolved your Turtwig!" exclaimed Rio. "But we can defeat you, Chimchar use scratch," said Rio. "Grotle use withdraw and use tackle," said deflected Chimchar's scratch and then he tackled down Chimchar. "He is strong, really strong," said Rio. "Grotle use tackle once more," said Jaden. The second tackle made Chimchar fall on ground. "Ha-ha Chimchar if you lose he won't take care of you" Jaden said cunningly. "Chimchar don't trust that, just run away from here best friend, I will be happy if you at least survive, my friend" said Rio. "You sentimental fool you Chimchar is destroyed and you are going to be destroyed like. Grotle finish that human with…"suddenly Jaden stopped the order. "WHAT!" Jaden, Rio and dark knight exclaimed. Chimchar stand up with a white fiery aura around it. "Chimchar run away, don't stand there you will be destroyed" said Rio. "CHIMCHAR CHIMCHAR (WE CAN DEFEAT THEM, LET'S FINISH THEM, FRIEND)," said Chimchar. "Can we defeat them? Ok let's finish this, friend" said Rio. "What? You can understand the speaking of pokemon?" asked Jaden. "What? Did I do that? Cool," said Rio. "Ok Chimchar use scratch," said Rio. In a blink of an eye Chimchar use scratch on Grotle. "Incredible!" Jaden exclaimed. "Grotle let's finish this with tackle," said Jaden. When Grotle came near Chimchar to tackle, Chimchar used ember. "WOW! A new move? Yeah," said Rio. "OK Chimchar let's finish this with ember," said Rio. Chimchar used ember and it fell as critical hit so Grotle got fainted. Exhausted Chimchar fell down and Rio run toward Chimchar and take it in hands. "You have done a good job friend," said Rio. "Chim…char (Thank…you, friend)"said Chimchar. "You idiot, a small boy defeated you," Said dark knight. "Master forgive me," Jaden begged dark knight. "Get lost," said dark knight and he vanished. "This time you may have win but the next battle will be different" said Jaden and he walked away. "Weird guy…OK Chimchar take a rest in your pokeball" said Rio. Rio took Chimchar's pokeball and made chimchar go into its pokeball.

After defeating Jaden, Rio stepped into route 1. Next second after he entered Route 1 a group of Rattatas appeared before Rio. When they started to attack Rio, Chimchar came out to protect him. "Chimchar go into your pokeball, I can manage them," said Rio. Suddenly a Rattata tackled Rio. Seeing this, Chimchar went to the top of its rage. "Chimchar, you are so weak, Come into your pokeball," said Rio. "Chimchar Chimcharr (I can't see this rats hurting you)," Said Chimchar. Chimchar started to attack those Rattatas with its ember. While Rattatas are defeated at one side, on the other side

Rattatas came from all other Routes. "Chimchar give it up, we can't withstand this," Said Rio. "Chimchar Chimchar Chimcharrr (What happened my friend? You lost your confidence? Or don't you trust me?)"Said Chimchar. "I completely trust you, I care for you, if you wish let's finish this," Said Rio. That battle last for more than an hour. Chimchar came to know that it is impossible to defeat this large group of Rattatas. Suddenly Chimchar unleashed it is full power and got fainted. Rio came towards the Chimchar and he saw that it is fainted. "I'll be happy if that Rattatas taken me, but they taken my friend," Said Rio and started to cry. When a drop of tear fell on Chimchar, it suddenly woke up. "Chimchar (My friend),"said Chimchar. Hearing that, Rio took Chimchar in his hand. While he took Chimchar, it's would started to heal and in few seconds Chimchar got completely healed. Suddenly Arceus appeared before Rio. "I forget that you need some medicines to heal your Chimchar" said Arceus. "But this suit healed him," said Rio. "This suit can't heal pokemon … I think your friendship healed him, anyway take this with you," Said Rio. Arceus gave him a glass bottle full of some thing. "What is this?" asked Rio. "This is called healer. You can give it to your pokemon to heal it" said Arceus and vanished. He made Chimchar go into its pokeball and gave some healer to Rattatas. A little Rattata woke up before Rio gave healers to the Rattatas. Seeing his kindness that little Rattata came near Rio. He sat in front of that Rattata. It step back wards. "Don't be afraid I am your friend "said Rio. He showed a pokeball before Rattata, that Rattata went inside. Rio was happy as he got a new friend and started his journey toward Pewter city.

Narrator: our hero now has a new friend joined his journey. What will be the problem in route two or it will be a peaceful journey, to know that wait for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Furious Five!

Note: This story may have Fakemon and some grammar mistakes as my mother tongue is not English.

After capturing Rattata, Rio started his journey towards Viridian city to go to Pewter City. "I am hungry," said Rio. Suddenly Chimchar started to climb a tree and bring down two fruits. Chimchar gave Rio a fruit. "Thank you, Chimchar," said Rio. Rio and Chimchar started to eat the fruit. "I am still hungry," Said Rio. Suddenly a pack of food and Bottle of milk coming rolled toward him. "Eat this and then battle us" Said a lady. He has taken the food pack and the milk bottle and shared it with Chimchar. They two finished that. "OK, I am ready to battle, but don't you introduce yourselves?" asked Rio. "We are a group of five" said that lady. Suddenly four others appeared behind her. "I love bugs, I'll give them hugs . I am a bug catcher, my name is Antonio," said that boy. "I am like a flowing river. In fear you will shiver. I am a swimmer. My name is Thomas," said that guy. "Normally, I am like a falling snow. If I fight I am a hailing ice. I am a skier. My name is Sofia," Said that girl. "Rocks are crushed by my hand. Boulders are made as sand. I am a black belt. My name is George," said that Guy. "I am the leader, I am going to defeat you and make you madder. I am an aroma lady. My name is Lily," said that lady. "We are your nightmare. To defeat you we are here. We are one and only the furious five," said Lily. "Furious? Five?" asked Rio. "Anyway, I am going to defeat you," said Rio. "OK Antonio defeat that rat" said Lily. "Yes, leader," said Antonio. "You are destroyed," Antonio said to Rio.

"GO! BUTTERFREE!" said Antonio. "RATTATA! I CHOOSE YOU!" said Rio. "Why are not you using an advantage type?" asked Antonio. "I want to train my Rattata" said Rio. "Anyway, Butterfree use string shot" Said Antonio. String shot wrapped Rattata. " string shot? Rattata use quick attack," said Rio. "Butterfree, dodge that attack," said Antonio. Butterfree dodged that attack. "Butterfree, use confusion," said Antonio. "Rattata, use quick attack," said Rio. Before Butterfree uses confusion, Rattata used quick attack and Butterfree fell down. "Rattata, use tackle," said Rio. "Butterfree, get up," said Antonio. When Butterfree Flaps up its wing and started to fly, Rattata tackled down Butterfree. "Good job Rattata, let's finish this with tackle," said Rio. "Butterfree, use confusion, hurry up," said Antonio. Before Butterfree use confusion, Rattata tackled down Butterfree and Butterfree got fainted. "Yeah, we won" Rio said in excitement. "But this is still not over," said Antonio. "What? I defeated your Butterfree," Said Rio. "Yes, you have defeated my Butterfree. But I still have one more pokemon left," said Antonio. "You mean two vs. two battle?" asked Rio. "Yes," said Antonio. "Ok, let's do this," said Rio.

"GO! BEEDRILL!" said Antonio. "OK Rattata use tackle rubbing Beedrill's Sting to free you from string shot". Rattata used tackled Beedrill rubbing its sting, freed from String shot and tackled beedrill. "Rattata use tackle" said Rio. "Beedrill dodge that and use fury attack," said Antonio. Beedrill dodged that tackle used fury attack, which made Rattata fell down. "Rattata, stand up. You can do it," said Rio. "Beedrill, use fury attack," said Antonio. Rattata stood up, when it stood up Beedrill used fury attack and made Rattata fell down again. "Rattata stand up and use quick attack," said Rio. "Beedrill let's finish this with fury attack," said Antonio. Rattata stood up. When Beedrill used fury attack, Rattata dodged that attack and used quick attack. "Rattata, use quick attack," said Rio. Rattata used quick attack it felt as critical hit. "Beedrill use fury attack," said Antonio. "Rattata, let's finish this with quick attack," said Rio. Final attack fell as critical hit and Beedrill got fainted. "We won, Rattata. You did it, friend," said Rio. "Ra-tta-ta (yes, friend)" said Rattata.

"But this is still not over. You have to defeat us all," said Lily. "Really? OK, I am ready to defeat you all" said Rio. "Thomas, go and defeat him," said Lily. "GO! MAGIKARP!" said Thomas., "Magikarp, use tackle" said Thomas. "Rattata, dodge that and use quick attack. Rattata dodged that tackle and used quick attack. "Magikarp, use splash" said Thomas. "Rattata, use quick attack. Rattata used quick attack and Magikarp used splash and bounced up. "Magikarp, use tackle" said Thomas. "Rattata let's finish this with two Pokemon clashed with ultimate power and those two got fainted. "Next, you have to defeat my water type with your fire type," said Thomas. "But I will win," said Rio.

Narrator: What will be the Thomas's next Pokemon? Can Rio defeat this group and proceed to Viridian city? Please read the next Chapter.

Thanks to my friend, macora prime for Beta reading.


	5. Chapter 5 : Tremendous tag

Note: This story may have some Fakemon and some grammar mistake as my mother tongue is not English.

" As Rio defeated one of the Pokemon of Thomas. Now he has to use his Chimchar to fight against water type. "Ha-ha, now you have to use your Chimchar against my Goldeen," said Thomas. "We can still win," said Rio. "Really? Go Goldeen," said Thomas. "Chimchar, I choose you," said Rio. "Goldeen use water sport," said Thomas. "Chimchar use scratch," said Rio. Goldeen got shrouded in the water cover and Chimchar used scratch. "Now Goldeen use horn attack' said Thomas. " Chimchar dodge that attack and use Scratch" said Rio. Goldeen used horn attack, Chimchar dodged that attack and used scratch."Your Chimchar may be quick but you can't defeat my Goldeen" said Thomas. "Goldeen, use horn attack," said Thomas. "Chimchar dodge that and use scratch"said Rio. Chimchar dodged that attack, but, Goldeen turned and countered Chimchar's scratch with horn attack. "Goldeen, use horn attack when I say" said Thomas. "Chimchar hold Goldeen with your nails and use ember to evaporate the water cover' said Rio. Chimchar captured and used ember. First, the effect of Water sport disappeared Later Goldeen can't withstand the heat. "Now go with your full power, Goldeen" said Thomas. "Don't give up Chimchar" said Rio. Goldeen can't use horn attack while Chimchar is holding. Finally Goldeen got fainted due to dehydration. "Yes, you did it Chimchar" said Rio. "Chim- Char (No, we did it)" Said Chimchar.

"You, idiot we bring you here to defeat him, not to make him powerful" said Lily. "We'll give you some minute to heal your Pokemon" said Lily. "But I have Chimchar " Said Rio. " Just do what we said, You're going to do a tag battle" said Lily. "Really? I am excited to do this". Rio made Rattata come out of its Pokeball and gives it some healer and healed it. "now we are ready," said Sofia. "We are going to break your bones" said George. "We'll see it" Rio replied. "Go Lapras," said Sofia. "Go Hitmonchan" said George. "Go in Chimchar and Rattata" said Rio. " Lapras use water pulse on Chimchar" said Sofia. "Hitmonchan use Agility" said George. "Chimchar use ember on Hitmonchan and Rattata use quick attack on Lapras" said Rio. Rattata used quick attack on Lapras and Chimchar used Ember Hitmonchan. Then Hitmonchan used Agility and increased its speed and Lapras attacked Chimchar with Water pulse. "Hitmonchan, use mach punch on Rattata" said George. "Chimchar use scratch on Lapras and Rattata use tackle on Hitmonchan" said Rio. "Lapras dodge that attack and use body slam" said Sofia. Hitmonchan used mach punch on Rattata and made it unable to use tackle and Lapras dodged Chimchar's scratch and used body slam. Chimchar and Rattata fell down. "Chimchar, Rattata come on Stand up," said Rio. "Hitmonchan use Mach punch on Chimchar" said George. "Lapras use ice shard on Rattata'"said Sofia. When Chimchar and Rattata stand up Hitmonchan and Lapras make them fall using it's attacks. They fell Down again. "Defeat us or grovel before our master," said Lily.

"Sure," said Rio. "Then come with us," said Lily."Chim (what?)" Asked Chimchar. "Yes Chimchar there is no other way than Defeat them," said Rio "What? Finish him" said Lily. "Hitmonchan finish this with close combat" said George. "Chimchar, Rattata Dodge that and Rattata carry Chimchar on your back and use quick attack" said Rio. Rattata Dodge that attack and used tackle on Hitmonchan. "Now, Chimchar use jump and use scratch on Hitmonchan" said Rio. Chimchar Jumped From Rattata's back and used Scratch on Hitmonchan. "What?" Everyone there Shocked. "Lapras use water pulse" said Sofia. "Now Chimchar use Your ember and stop that water pulse" said Rio. Chimchar used it's ember and evaporated Water pulse. "Lapras use water pulse again," said Sofia. "Rattata use quick attack," said Rio. Rattata used Quick attack and diverted the water pulse against Hitmonchan. "Now Hitmonchan use mach punch on Rattata" said George. Instead of attacking Rattata, Hitmonchan attacked Lapras. "What happened to you Hitmonchan?" asked George. Hitmonchan was confused as it was attacked by water pulse. "Okay Chimchar and Rattata let's Finish this," said Rio. "What? You are going to defeat us?. Don't be silly, we're are going to defeat you. Hitmonchan use Mach punch" said George. "Lapras focus your energy and use water pulse when I say" said Sofia. "Rattata carry Chimchar on your back, Chimchar use ember on Rattata's front. And Rattata dodge that and use Quick attack," said. Chimchar and Rattata have done whatever Rio said and defeated Hitmonchan. "Now, do the same against Lapras" said Rio. "Now Lapras use your powerful water pulse" said Sofia. But Chimchar ember made water pulse into smoke and Rattata tacked that Lapras with their very own flame charge and Lapras got fainted. "Yes, we won friends," said Rio. "Chim- char (because of you)" said Chimchar. "Ratta- ta (and your idea)" Rattata continued Chimchar. "Don't be happy. I am here to defeat you," said Lily. She steps forward to fight.

Narrator: with his new tactics and confidence can Rio defeat that dark team?. Please read the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 : Rise of the falling five

Note: this story may contain Fakemon or Grammar/spelling mistake as my mother tongue is not English.

"You may have defeated those useless, but you can't beat me. Because I have strongest Pokemon" said Lily. "Bored of hearing this dialogue too many times. Please try something different next time," said Rio."Aargh, stop speaking. lets battle," said Lily. "Go Pansage" said Lily. "Wow, a Pansage. Go Chimchar"said. "Pansage use scratch" Said Lily. "Chimchar dodge that and use ember" said Rio. Chimchar dodged that and used ember. "Now Chimchar use scratch" said Rio. "Pansage now use Vine whip and catch Chimchar's hand," said Lily. "Now Pansage use Scratch" said Lily. "Chimchar use ember" said Rio. Chimchar use scratch and jumped behind Chimchar to evade Chimchar's ember. "There is no way to escape from my Pansage's Vine whip" said Lily. "Chimchar use scratch on those vine" said Rio. "Pansage don't allow Chimchar to use scratch on your vine" said Lily. Pansage thrown the Chimchar in air and recaptured its hands with vine. "Now Pansage use seed bomb," said lily. Pansage used seed bomb on Chimchar, but Chimchar can't do anything as its hands are locked. Suddenly a smile appeared Rio's face. It seems that he got an idea. "Chimchar jump up and spin in the air," said Rio. As it started to spin in the air the vine started to coil around Chimchar's hands and started to come near Chimchar. "Now Chimchar use ember" said Rio. Chimchar used ember on Pansage. "Pansage spin Chimchar like a top," said Lily. "Chimchar use ember" said Rio. Chimchar span like a fire shooting tornado and defeated Pansage.

"This is not over. I still have three Pokemon" said Lily. "Go Cacnea" said Lily. "Cacnea?" Rio asked. Rio saw his Pokedex for information. "It is a grass type so it is going to be easy for me" said Rio. "Chimchar use ember" said Rio. "Cacnea spin like a top,"said Lily. Cacnea span and deflected ember towards Chimchar. Chimchar jumped and evaded that. "Chimchar use scratch" said Rio. "Cacnea use pin missile" said Lily. Chimchar came near Cacnea to use scratch, but, pin missile hit Chimchar and Chimchar fell down. "Ha-ha, now you can't use any fire type move," said Lily. "Chimchar use scratch" said Rio. "Cacnea use ingrain" said Lily. Chimchar used scratch on Cacnea. "Now Cacnea use leech seed" said Lily. "Chimchar use scratch" said Rio. Leech seed captured Chimchar and Chimchar can't move. "What?" Rio was shocked. "Now Cacnea use Pin missile" said Rio. "Idea! Chimchar use ember" said Rio. "Cacnea now spin and deflect ember" said Lily. Chimchar used ember and Cacnea stated to spin and deflected ember. But deflected ember burnt the leeching plants and Chimchar was freed from those leeching plants. "Now Cacnea use pin missile" said Lily. Chimchar dodge that and use ember on your nails and use scratch" said Rio. Chimchar evaded Cacnea's Pin missiles and use ember on its nail and scratched Cacnea with its is fiery nails and defeated Cacnea. "Yes, we won Chimchar" said Rio.

"I still have one Pokemon left," said Lily. "Go Roselia" said Lily. "Roselia? Come on Chimchar. Go Rattata." said Rio. "Why did you choose Rattata?" asked Lily. "I think This is Good" said Rio " Anyway, let's begin" said Lily. "Roselia use toxic spike" said Lily. "Rattata use tackle" said Rio. Roselia used toxic spike and Rattata used tackle. When Rattata used tackle and landed down it got poisoned. "Ha-ha Your Rattata is poisoned" said Rio. "That's what I wanted," said Rio. "What?" asked Lily. "My Rattata's ability is Guts" said Rio. "Roselia use Giga drain" said Lily. "Rattata use tackle" said Rio. Roselia used Giga drain and absorbed its health and Rattata used tackle. "Now Roselia use Giga drain" said Lily. "Rattata use quick attack," said Rio. Rattata used quick attack and Roselia used giga drain. "If you reduce my Roselia's health. Roselia will restore it with Giga drain and your Rattata is getting hurt by poison" said Lily. "We'll win. You can't defeat us" said Rio. "Rattata Start spin around Roselia using quick attack and use tackle one after another" said Rio. "Roselia use Giga drain" said Lily. Rattata has done what Rio said and Roselia can't use Giga drain as Rattata was running. Attack after attack made Roselia fainted. "What you beat us? You beat the furious five? Impossible" said Lily. "Furious Five? Don't call yourself like that. Perfect name for you is falling five," said Rio. "Our master will be angry with us so better to leave now" said Lily. They got away from there. Rio started to move towards Viridian city.

Narrator: As our hero defeated the furious five. He set his journey towards Viridian city. What will be the problem he is going to face there? How does he get out from that? Read the next chapter.

Thanks to: Macora prime (for Beta Reading)


	7. Chapter 7:Protecting the police

Note: This story may contain Fakemon and spelling/grammar mistake as my mother tongue is not English.

"I am wondering where does the furious five gone," said Rio. "Chimchar Chimchar char (no idea about that)" said Chimchar. He walked for some minutes and then he reached Viridian City. There he saw the police of the Viridian city. "Hey, who are you?" asked the officer. "My name is Rio. I am from Pallet town. Here is my Pokedex." Rio replied and showed this Pokedex. "There is no problem you have Pokedex or not. But you are different from others. As you have a white aura around you and your Chimchar I am going to arrest you" said the officer. "But I have done nothing wrong" Rio replied. Rio refused to come with the officer. "There is no other way than this. If you defeat my Growlithe I will let you free" said the officer. "Sure" said Rio. "Go Growlithe" said officer. "Chimchar I choose you," said Rio. Chimchar jumped from his shoulder to the ground. "Growlithe use bite," said Officer. "Chimchar dodge that and use scratch" said Rio. Chimchar successfully dodged that and used scratch. "Now Chimchar use scratch" said Rio. "Growlithe dodge that and use bite," said officer. Growlithe dodged that and used bite. "Now Growlithe use bite," said officer. "Now Chimchar use ember" said Rio. Growlithe come near Chimchar to use bite but before it bites Chimchar's ember defeated that. "Okay, I am letting you free, but leave from here soon as possible. "sure," said Rio and started to move from there. Then officer took his bike and went towards the Pokemon center.

"Which direction should I go?" Rio asked in a confused manner. "Better to go to the Pokemon center" Rio said and started to walk towards Pokemon center. Rio saw that officer was outside the Pokemon center. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked the officer. "I came here to see the map," said Rio. "But you must not come here" officer said angrily. "OK OK I will leave from here right now," said Rio. Then he started to move from the place. Suddenly a gang of bikers appeared there. "Get out of here or I have to arrest you" officer said to those bikers. "What? Are you going to arrest us?" asked a member of the biker gang. "Dark knight told us to go here and defeat the boy who have pure aura" said the leader of biker gang. "And he gave us right to kill anyone who protects him," said a member. "Really? Dark knight sent you here?" said. "Yes, I you have any doubt we'll call the dark knight" said another member of the biker gang. "Sorry, forgive me," said the officer. "Did you ever forgive us after we did anything wrong?" asked a biker. "So it is our time," said a biker. "Go Umbreon" said the biker gang leader. "Umbreon use tackle on the officer," said the biker gang leader. "Chimchar use ember on Umbreon" said Rio. Chimchar used ember on Umbreon and saved the officer before she gets hurts. "There he is," said a member of biker gang. "If I defeat your leader, you have to leave this place, OK?" Rio asked. "Sure, but you are not going to defeat our leader," said a member of biker gang. "OK, lets do this" said Rio.

"Go Chimchar" said Rio. "Sneasel, I choose you," said the leader. "Are you going to battle with a weak type?" asked Rio. "We won't lose to a little kid like you," said Rio.. "Let's see that. Chimchar use ember" said Rio. "Sneasel use quick attack," said the biker leader. Sneasel used quick and Chimchar used ember. "Sneasel use scratch" said Leader. "Chimchar use scratch" said Rio. Both Pokemon came near to use scratch. "Sneasel dodge that and use quick attack,"said the leader. Before they use scratch Sneasel dodged the Chimchar's scratch and used quick attack. "Now Sneasel use quick attack," said the leader. Sneasel used quick attack on Chimchar. "Chimchar use scratch" said Rio. "Sneasel use quick attack and then dodge Chimchar's scratch". Sneasel used quick attack, then dodged Chimchar's scratch. "Aargh, he is speedy and changing its attack," said Rio. "Ha-ha, you can't do it little kid," said the leader. "Sneasel use scratch" said the leader. "Chimchar use scratch" said Rio. "Now Sneasel dodge Chimchar's scratch and use quick attack," said the leader. "Chimchar dodge that quick attack and use ember" said Rio. Chimchar Dodged Sneasel's quick attack and used ember. "Chimchar use ember" said Rio. "Sneasel dodge that and use scratch" said Rio. Sneasel dodged Chimchar's ember and used scratch. "Sneasel use scratch" said the leader. "Chimchar grab Sneasel and jump up,"said Rio. Chimchar grabbed Sneasel and Jumped up. "Sneasel escape from that," said Biker's Leader. "Now Chimchar throw Sneasel on Ground and use ember" said Rio. Sneasel Tried to escape but can't. Chimchar has thrown Sneasel on the ground and used ember and defeated Sneasel. "This time we are going, but, we'll come again" said the Leader. Then they get away from there. "Hey, you" officer called Rio. "Sorry, I'll leave this place now," said Rio. "Wait, why did you saved me while I tried to arrest you?"asked the officer. "That's the difference between me and them" said Rio. "Thank you, my name is Diana and I'm the police officer here" said the officer. "My name is Rio and I am going to save the world from dark knight" said Rio. "Good luck in your journey and if you need any help, please ask me" said the officer. "All I need is a map," said Rio. "wait a minute," said the officer and went into the Pokemon center and bring a map. "Take this" said officer. "Thank you for the map" said Rio and started his journey towards Route 2.

Narrator: What is the problem he is going to face in Route 2? How he is going to overcome that problem read the next chapter.

Thanks to Macora prime for beta reading


End file.
